Secret agent
by TheoneandonlyDoj
Summary: A woman, Jenny Lowe loses her position on MI5 when she is reinstated she realises that a guy who she meets every year may connect her to a gang who murdered one of her best friends when she was younger. Female version of Bond, James Bond
1. Prologue

A woman with hazel brown hair rode on the back of a horse aiming at a target with her shotgun, she came into range where she could fire the weapon and successfully hit the target, so she did. Her eyebrow rose at her amazing skill that she still had. Suddenly, a rope swung from the trees and grappled the shotgun and therefore it was forcefully removed from her hand, "Damn it I always miss that one." She said with anger. Another target flew out from the side of one of the trees ahead of her and so prepared herself for the target. Leaning slightly to the right and sitting upright, the woman bent her wrist out to the right on her right hand, which allowed a hidden gun to slide forward, she clenched her fist then there was a bang. She was impressed with her skills and how she has managed to keep them up, she noticed a helicopter was in sight and lower than usual. She reared the horse in the opposite direction to which she was going and leant forward to become aerodynamic.

The woman arrived to the huge mansion before the helicopter managed to land and so she jumped off the horse to greet whoever was in the helicopter. As the helicopter lowered, three people walked out of the house; her aunty, auntie's husband and the butler. The woman with hazel brown hair smiled and nodded to her aunty, two men stepped out of the back of the helicopter. She stepped forward holding her hand out to shake hands with the men, "Jenny, Jenny Lowe." She shouted over the noise of the helicopter blades.

"Hello, I am Matt and this is my colleague, Chris. I think we should take this inside." Matt said.

Jenny turned around, smiled and raised her left eyebrow up to her aunty, so her aunty pointed to the door and walked towards it.

"This case file is confidential, so we need to know if we can trust you." Matt said whilst presenting them with a briefcase.

"You can trust me." Jenny said within an instant. "Victor please put the fire on." Jenny only told him to, to impress the guests.

Jenny looked over at her aunty and smiled, "Please could I just have a quick word with these guys and then you can come back in."

Her aunty nodded and left the room with her husband and the butler. Matt smiled at them as they were all leaving the room. "Jenny in this case there is a file on something confidential are you ready?"

"As I ever will be." She replied in confidence. The briefcase opened slowly and Jenny's face dropped. She could not believe her eyes, she grabbed the Tactical M1911 pistol and pointed it at a target at the back of the room. "Is this for real then?" She asked.

"Yes. We need you back on MI5. The reason why you was taken off the organisation has been forgotten. We need the best of the best, MI5 have lost five agents including you within the past five years and they were unfortunate unlike you. You got lucky." Matt replied.

"And everything about what happened that day has been forgotten that easily?" Jenny asked inquisitively.

"Yep. So do you accept?"

Jenny smiled, "How could I not accept?" She asked rhetorically.


	2. Prologue continuation

Jenny sat outside the office and stared around the room to see how much things had changed. A few builders walked past her with cups of coffee. "Oi! Get some work done I am paying you to build not stand around and drink. Come on what is this some sort of mothers meeting?" A woman shouted.

"Nicola Francis, I guess some things never change." Jenny whispered to herself. She watched the builders move swiftly to one of the rooms they were extending. She noticed the wall was broken and unfinished. All of a sudden all the noises faded away from Jenny's hearing.

Jenny ran down an alleyway panting and groaning, she had no idea how long she had left to live. She kept looking back, but saw no one, so she slowed down and let the rain pour onto her to cool her down. A light appeared at the end of the alleyway and Jenny's heart sank. Quickly, Jenny ran, jumped over numerous bins and continued running down onto the left alley. A motorcycle is a lot quicker than a human, however Jenny kept kicking and knocking objects in the way of its path to slow it down. The rain thumped down heavier than ever before, which lead to Jenny's sight restricted. She could only see half a meter ahead of her. She tightened her body up and turned around to happily see no motorcycle or motorcycle lights, but Jenny knew it could be too good to be true. Panicking for her life, Jenny ran to a door of a building and launched it open. "Ah-ha clothes store I guess it could get better." She heard the roaring engine of the motorcycle closing in to her location, "Or maybe not." Jenny ran up a flight of stairs to the third floor. There was a flash of lightning.

The man pushed Jenny against the wall, a sharp piece of metal just peering out the wall pierced her back, and she became breathless for a second. Adrenaline rushed through Jenny's veins, she pushed the man with a huge force, and he flipped back over the broken wall. He fell from the third floor to the concrete below. Jenny froze in shock. The rain and thunder cleared. There was silence. Jenny heard a thud of the body making contact with the concrete, which broke her frozen body and made it jump with guilt. There was another silence for a minute, Jenny slowly walked to the broken wall and peered over it to look at the was a rumble in the sky, and rain threw itself towards the building. After Jenny had chance to see the damage she had caused, she walked back to pick up her gun and handcuffs. However, neither of them was there. Jenny was in a state of confusion, wondering where the objects could have gone. Suddenly, a man walked out of the shadows and held the gun in front of him. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to dash I have a tape recording that needs to be handed in." He said in a posh English voice. He walked towards Jenny and she stood firmly where she was. He hit her across the face with her gun causing Jenny to fall to the floor. The man ran into the other room and shot a rope as it elevated he jumped for it and gripped onto it firmly; Jenny stumbled to get up and watched the man escape. She sighed and sat against a one of the walls. Letting her head rest against the wall, Jenny closed her eyes.

There was a slam and Jenny jumped. "Wake up sleepy head god sakes. You're back again and this time I am not letting you go." Nicola said.

"Nicola it's lovely to see you again." She smiled.

"Come on into my office and we will arrange what is what." Nicola said gracefully, she held out her arm welcoming Jenny into her office. Jenny walked in as if it was her first interview. As Jenny went to take her seat Nicola noticed Howard, Jenny's ex partner in MI5 he betrayed her and left her to complete a partnered mission on her own, which lead to Jenny's dismissal of MI5. Nicola shook her head at him and shut the door. "Jenny I know you might try to argue, but please just leave it."

"Trust me Nicola I got over what happened a long time ago. My main focus was to come back here to help, I cannot let my personal things get in the way of business."

"We lost the majority of our agents when we lost you if not before."

"I don't understand."

"The day you went out with the ten other agents they were all killed apart from you and Howard. You were lucky I had no idea that the situation was like that. When I saw the footage and I saw how aggressive you were to the guy you killed I had to take action or this company would have been shut down."

"So Howard was the last one alive, which leads me to ask the question why?"

"Not even he can answer that I am afraid. That's partly why you are back I had this case opened to a lot of other secret agent firms looking into why he managed to survive and they all have nothing. I brought you back for two reasons; one for a second chance and two you will replace Howard when he gets taken down for what he is hiding." Nicola smiled at Jenny and Jenny smiled back.

"You think he set all this up don't you?" Jenny asked.

"I don't usually admit it, but I do think so. Someone knows a lot about him. His ex wife, Charlie Demons we don't have her current location, but that is another reason why you are here to make contact with her. My guess is she is connected to his survival, the agent's death and your small incident."

"I'm happy to be back." Jenny smiled and then stood up. "Will this stay between us two yeah?"

"I can't trust anyone else, I mean I can't even trust my house mate." Nicola pushed her chair back and walked over to a filing cabinet. "I can assure you, you will be protected trust me. Your things will be back with you as soon as I can get them to you."

"Thank you Nicola, really thank you."

Jenny strolled over to the coffee dispenser attracting Howard's attention and to her luck it did, he walked cautiously just as if he had seen a ghost towards Jenny. Jenny saw in the reflection that he was getting closer and she smirked. "Jenny?" He asked.

She turned around and laughed "Howard, Howard, Howard. You never were the believer were you?"

"Well if you asked me 'do you think Jenny will be back?' I would have said no. Since that day we last saw each other a lot of things have become clearer and now I believe in things that you can't even think of."

"That always was you though weren't it?" She looked away from him and continued speaking, "Thinking you're better than everyone else and if you remember that day, what happened was your fault." Jenny picked up her coffee and barged past him, he followed her into her office and shut the door behind him. She carried on her business ignoring the fact that Howard came in.

"How did you survive?"

"You shouldn't be asking me Howard, you should be giving me answers. You left me there to continue the mission and I hope you are aware as to what happened to me."

"I am fully aware of it, I made it out because the rest of us got into the SUV and tried to escape. Two vans came and crashed into us thus the rest of the team dying. I pretended to be dead so I could make a plan to get out and survive. I did not want to do it, but when they left, I checked and they were all dead. And how did you manage to survive Jenny?"

"I killed to survive. Survival of the fittest, there was an unfortunate accident and then someone was killed." Jenny saw a twitch on Howard's face, which instantly suggested that something was wrong. Jenny remembered what Nicola had said. She ignored Howard's twitch and sat at down at her desk "Now if you don't mind I have work to do, so please scurry along with the rest of your poison." Howard did not respond in any way and just left. Jenny logged onto the computer under Howard's name and searched his files. She saw a warning notice that popped up and it read 'You are logged onto two computers. Verify the account to continue.' She ignored it, stuck a memory stick in the slot, and transferred all his files onto it. "Gotcha Howard. Let's see how you will explain all of this once I have figured you out."

Jenny handed over a memory stick containing all of Howard's files; it was a duplicated memory stick from the one she used. She gulped as Nicola gripped the memory stick and placed it into her draw. "Thank you Jenny, I am relieved somebody could do that. Now I need you to do more research into him outside of MI5, your first mission begins here."

"What do I have to do?"

"We are sticking you in the undercover cop industry, there you will live a normal life whilst continuing your research on Howard once you had done this mission you may report back to me. You must not, however make contact with us for a couple of years. When we have 90% of the evidence uncovered then we will contact you, your research will provide us with the back up and also the last 10% of evidence. I don't care if this takes ten years I want that man behind bars and I want the whole truth out of him whatever the cost. Are you willing to accept?"

"When do I get started?"

"Later today, you have to act like you have a new job abroad and it has been cleared with me from there you will leave at normal time and head back to your apartment where you will collect your things. I will call you on where to meet me for me to show you to your new house and life. There is one good thing that could come out of this."

"I get or we get justice for what happened?"

"No I was thinking the guy you happen to meet each year, Troy."

Jenny's face lit up and became speechless.


End file.
